Kaa's little friend
by ArgonV
Summary: Kaa meets and befriends a lonely orphan boy.
1. Chapter 1

Kaa's little friend

"Cursssse thisss infernal weather," Kaa hissed as he shivered from the harsh bitter winter cold.

From the tropical jungles of India to some small town in Minnesota in the middle of winter, Kaa slithers the lonely icy streets, shivering as he slithering away from a broken crate, trying to find shelter and warmth.

Kaa had been captured in the wild jungles of India and forcibly brought to the United States against his will by animal poachers to be transported via delivery truck to a exotic pet shop, fortunately, Kaa's crate falls out of the truck, breaking on impact, freeing the snake.

It was the middle of December, the holiday season, the winter cold signifies a white Christmas, a time for children to be together with their families and loved ones, but not for Jake Gunderson.

Jake was 10-years-old, with brown eyes and equally brown hair.

"Why wasn't I chosen?" Jake asked aloud, alone and sad in his room in the orphanage. Jake was an orphan and December was a great time to be adopted as so many orphans were adopted for the holiday season, and Jake had hoped he'd been chosen, but unfortunately, Jake wasn't chosen, and this made him very sad, not only was he not adopted, he had no friend in the world this Christmas season.

Kaa slithers down the street and sees a building with smoke coming out of the vents. The snake could feel the heating coming from the building as the building had building heaters installed. Kaa needed to enter this building if he was to survive the bitter cold.

Luckily for Kaa, one of the vents had a broken grill, as Kaa could feel the heat from the vent, it was inviting, as Kaa slithers into the vent and into the building. Kaa slithers through the warm vents, the snake explored the building, as Kaa sees various humans going about their business, and discovered that the vents inside the building were sealed off by grills.

"Oh matter, I'll ssstay in here and keep warm," Kaa hissed to himself, content with the warmth of the vents, as the snake continued to explore, then he discovered a room with a broken grill, allowing him entry into the room. It was a room of a small boy, a small mancub.

Kaa studied the mancub for some time, as the snake admired the boy's young body, as he was just in his undies, and the room was warm enough for less clothing, as the boy lay on his bed.

"I wish I had a friend," Jake said aloud, as he had grown accustomed to thinking aloud to himself in his own room.

Kaa smiled at this. What's better than staying warm? Having a mancub to wrap himself around, as Kaa schemes to befriend the boy and maybe have some fun with him, as a spiral escapes his eyes momentarily.

Kaa quietly slithers himself out of the vent, thirty feet of coils slithering into Jake's room.

"Perhaps I can be of assssistanssse?" Kaa hissed with a soft chuckle.

This startled Jake, as the boy springs up from the bed, but he remained on the bed, as he looked around, left and right, up and down.

"Over here," Kaa chuckled, as he popped his head up from the side of the bed, as Kaa kept his coils hidden.

"Ahh!... ummmmmm!" Jake screamed, but Kaa wrapped his tail around the boy's mouth, silencing him.

"Please don't be afraid," Kaa pleaded softly.

Hearing Kaa speak was enough to calm the boy down, as he asked in a muffled voice, "you can talk?"

"Yesss I can," Kaa said proudly, as with evidence with Jake's reaction, Kaa's ability to converse with humans was highly regarded by both human and jungle denizens alike, "I am Kaa," Kaa introduced himself, "I came in here to escape the cold," Kaa said.

"I'm Jake," he said, "oh right, you're cold blooded," Jake said, "in class, we learned that snakes are cold blooded and they can't survive long in the winter."

As Jake spoke, Kaa looked at the boy closely, as he studied Jake up closely, from his small slim arms, neck, bony chest, flat stomach, then his white briefs which covers the boy's groin.

"Yes that is right," Kaa said, looking up at him, "you are one smart boy," Kaa chuckled, "yes, I needed a place to stay from the cold, and you needed a friend," Kaa said, giving a pause, as he looked at Jake's reaction, and his reaction was that of a sad puppy.

"I'd like to be your friend, if you'd let me," Kaa said, "having a snake for a friend isn't that bad, I have special gifts," Kaa said, boasting about his talents, "I can do more than speak, I can make you feel happy."

"Really?" Jake asked, as there was excitement in the boy's voice.

"Yes, all you have to do is trust me," Kaa smiled.

"Oh geez, you've been nice to me already," Jake said, "no one's ever been this nice to me before, so yeah, I trust you Kaa," Jake smiled.

Kaa chuckled at how naive this boy was, as Kaa had the power to end the boy's life right there and then, he could hypnotize, crush and devour the boy, but Kaa wasn't going to do that, as the snake had more perverse ideas in mind.

"Good, now look into my eyes," Kaa said, as his eyes turned into spirals before the boy's eyes. Spirals of different colors explodes from the snake's eyes, as Kaa swayed before him. Blue, green, red, violet, yellow, orange, black, over and over again, in different orders, as Kaa swayed before him.

"I feel weird," Jake said, as his eyes began to reflect the spirals, swaying before Kaa, as he followed Kaa's movements.

"Hush my little mancub," Kaa smiled, "I'm your friend, your only friend," Kaa said, as he continued to look into the boy's eyes.

Jake was standing on his bed as Kaa hypnotizes him, and soon, a smile spreads on Jake's face, he was under Kaa's spell.

"Remove your cloth," Kaa ordered Jake, he obeys, removing his briefs, revealing his cute little penis to Kaa, "now turn around," Kaa ordered, as Jake reveals his little butt to the snake, "now turn once more and lay down."

Jake obeyed Kaa's commands, as he turned around and fell onto his bed. Kaa was eager to play, his snout sniffing Jake's little package, as Kaa's forked tongue licks at the boy's small cock, as it hardens to life. Jake spreads his legs for Kaa, giving Kaa more access between his legs. Kaa opened his maw and took Jake's little hard cock into his mouth, as he sucks on the little organ, as the boy moans. To Jake, all he was feeling right now was happiness, as he bucks his little hips into Kaa's face, as the snake sucks and slurps at his cock and little ballsacs, as the snake rolls his testicles in his mouth.

"Ohhhhhh uhhhhhh," Jake moaned out, as he came in Kaa's mouth, as the snake rolls the vicious fluid in his mouth like fine wine. Kaa had hypnotized and played with many mancubs back in India, but none of their cums tasted as rich as Jake's, as Kaa swallowed the boy's load with a smile.

"That was delicious my sweet little mancub," Kaa smiled.

"Thank... you..." Jake said in monotone, which made Kaa hiss in laughter, as he loved how mindless his boys are while under his spell.

Kaa brought his coils unto the bed, Kaa's acted like a blanket, as his coils lay on top of him, as Kaa kissed his forehead.

"Take a rest my sweet Jake," Kaa said, "we have more ahead of us tommrow."

Kaa's tail grabs the boy's blanket from the side of the bed and pulls it over them.

"I can't wait Kaa," Jake said in his hypnotic-induced slumber, as Kaa chucked happily, enjoying the warmth of the room, the warmth of the blanket and especially, enjoying the warmth of the boy's body. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaa's little friend 2

The next morning, Jake woke up in bed. The little 10-year-old boy rubs the sleep from his eyes, as he found himself alone in bed, no Kaa in sight. At first, the boy thought Kaa was but a dream, but Jake found himself naked on his bed, as he recalls, he wasn't naked yesterday, so Kaa wasn't a dream.

Jake wanted to thank the snake for last night, as it was best sleep he'd ever experience, as the boy had light memories of what happened the night before. Whatever Kaa did, Jake liked it, as his little cock grew hard at the thought, Jake's little hand rubs on his little erection. Jake hopes Kaa would be back.

Kaa had been exploring the orphanage earlier in the morning, as the snake had found other shafts going throughout the building, connecting each and every room in the orphanage, although it wasn't as warm as the heating shafts. Kaa had discovered the orphanage was infested with rats, as the building was poorly maintained, as the rats made numerous nests throughout the old building, thus giving Kaa a great food source.

As Kaa explored, Jake gets up from bed, as he wore long sleeves pajamas, then he did his usual chores in the morning, brushing his teeth. Soon, the boy went out of his room for breakfast.

Kaa finds the main dinning hall, as he kept hidden in the building shafts, and there he sees other little orphans eating their breakfast. Kaa sees Jake walking with a tray of food, as he sat by himself on a table, eating his breakfast. Kaa smiled wickedly at the thought, as he had found a good home in the orphanage, a steady supply of rats to feast on, and boys to play with. But for now, Kaa wanted to play with Jake.

Throughout the day, Jake and his fellow orphans attend classes. Jake couldn't wait for classes to be done, as he wanted to meet Kaa again.

It was after dinner, when Jake returned to his room. Jake removed his pajamas, leaving him in his white briefs.

Jake sat on his bed, looking out his slightly frosted window. He could see the city lights beyond, the Christmas lights twinkling in the darkness. The boy then felt something on his shoulders, a familiar coil, Kaa's tail tapping on his shoulder, as he could feel the scales on it.

"Kaa!" Jake turned, as he sees the snake next to him.

"How's my sweet little Jake, did you miss me?" Kaa cooed, making the little boy giggle.

"Yeah I did Kaa," Jake said with a sweet chuckle, "did... did you miss me too?" he asked.

"More than you know," Kaa said, as he looped a coil around Jake's shoulder, pulling the boy to him, as their faces pressed together.

"Kaa... umm," the boy said shyly, "what you did last night?" he asked, as Kaa looked at the boy, "could we do that again?"

"Of course," Kaa said joyfully, "and all I ask is your friendship and trust," Kaa smiled.

"Yeah, you're my best friend ever Kaa," Jake said, as the boy didn't have much friends, as the orphanage was a miserable place for a boy, but Kaa would change that soon.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kaa said, "you're my best friend too," he smiled, "okay, let's begin," Kaa smiled, as Jake nodded excitedly, "now stand up," he said.

Jake stood up, as Kaa went up to the boy's level, his eyes began to spiral. Since Jake had nothing to fear from the snake, the boy offered no resistance at all, as the boy's eyes spiraled, mirroring Kaa's eyes, as a smile spreads on the boy's face, and Jake's cock erects, tenting his undies. He was Kaa's again.

Kaa removed Jake's undies with his mouth, making the boy's cock slap on his belly.

Kaa began to coil around Jake's small body, his head circling around him, as Kaa began from the boy's feet, his legs, his waist, as Kaa's coils rubs on Jake's cock, making the boy moan out. Jake's childish moans were music to the snake's ears, as rubs his coils on his legs, his thighs, working in between his thighs, as Jake spreads his legs open for Kaa.

The boy's boyish smells was intoxicating to the snake, as Kaa's coils circles around his little stomach and chest.

Kaa began to nimble on the boy's nipple, each one, as the snake sucks on it, feeling the little numbs grow hard as he sucks and licks at them, as his coils vibrates and ungulates between his thighs, groin, waist, stomach, as Kaa massages the boy expertly.

"Ummmmm, ahhh," Jake moaned, as his legs buckled under the sensory overload he was receiving from Kaa, then his little erection fires ropes of cum, all landing on Kaa's coils which held him, keeping him for falling off his feet.

Kaa smiled as he licked at his coils, cleaning the boy's cum away.

"That's a good boy," Kaa cooed, "but were not finished yet," Kaa chuckled, "now, I want you to let go of your body, let me do all the work," Kaa smiled, as he felt Jake's body grow loose, as the boy was like a ragdoll, as Kaa lifts the boy onto the bed, with his coils all over him.

Kaa arranged Jake on all fours, his little cock hanging, as his little butt exposed.

"Now, let the fun begin," Kaa said, lust in the snake's voice, as he had been waiting for so long for this. Kaa brings a large section of his coils in front of the boy. Kaa's fat long penis emerges from Kaa's sheath in front of the boy's face. There was a musky smell coming from Kaa's sheath.

"You love the smell don't you?" Kaa asked, as Jake nodded, as the smell was the most wonderful smell he'd ever smelt, "come and take a whiff," Kaa said, as Jake pressed his face closer to the snake's organ.

"Open wide," Kaa smiled, as Jake complied, as he opened his little mouth, Kaa slowly feeds his cock into Jake's willing mouth, as Kaa moaned, feeling the hot warm tongue over his erection. It had been so long since Kaa had a little mancub's mouth over his cock.

To Jake, Kaa's penis was like a piece of candy, as the boy licks at it, rolling the shaft back and forth in his little mouth, as Kaa hissed in pleasure.

While Jake sucks on Kaa's penis, the snake's coils continued to massage the boy's young body, as Kaa loved how smooth Jake's body was.

Kaa began to move his coils back and forth, as he began to fuck Jake's mouth, as the boy's eyes spiraled with a glint of happiness in them, as Kaa's tail combs the boy's brown hair.

"Jake," Kaa hissed in pleasure, as the snake explodes in the boy's mouth. Cum spills all over Jake's chin, dripping all over the boy's chest, stomach and groin, pooling on the boy's bed sheets, Jake swallowed the rest with a content smile.

"You did great my sweet little mancub," Kaa said, as he breathed heavy, as the snake was still feeling the effects of afterglow.

"Thank... you, Kaa," Jake moaned.

After a few minutes of rest, Kaa was ready to claim the boy as he's, no other lover would hold a candle to Kaa.

"Now Jake, lay on your back and spread your legs for me," Kaa smiled as he watches at the boy obeyed him, as Jake looked cute with him legs spread, as Kaa coils around his legs, lifting them high.

"Look into my eyes," Kaa said, as his eyes began again, feeding more hypnotic juice into the child's mind, as Kaa knew his cock was too big for the boy, it would be a tight fit and it would hurt the boy, thus hypnosis would save the boy from the discomfort.

A wider smile spreads on Jake's face, as his eyes spiraled faster.

"Take a deep breath," Kaa told him, as he pressed his huge cock to Jake's smaller anus.

"Ummmmmm..." Jake whined a little, as the boy could feel pressure from his butt, it was like he taking a big poop, but Kaa's hypnosis kept the pain minimal, as Kaa's pressed his cock into him, as his little ring of muscle opened up for the snake. Jake's toes curled in response to this, as his breathing labored.

Kaa then pressed his tail into the boy's mouth, to keep him silent, as Kaa didn't want to whole orphanage to hear Jake's cries, as Jake sucks on Kaa's tail like a pacifier.

Kaa's cock sinks deeper and deeper into Jake's hole, as Jake cries out in pleasure, his cries muffled by his tail.

Kaa's head lowers down to Jake's face, as he pulls his tail out.

"This feels good, doesn't it," Kaa moaned, his voice horsed, as he kisses Jake, his tongue exploring the boy's mouth, as Jake's little arms wrapped around Kaa's head, as the boy kisses him back.

Kaa continued to push deeper and deeper into him, as the snake could feel the hot confines of Jake's innards pressing on Kaa's cock, trying to push the snake's cock out, as Jake could feel intense pleasure, as he pushes his ass muscles on Kaa's cock, causing the boy more pleasure, as Jake moaned in Kaa's mouth.

Jake couldn't handle anymore, as he explodes, his cock shooting ropes of cum into the air, as it lands on Jake's chest and stomach, and some on Kaa's coils.

Kaa's eyes widen, as he felt Jake's ass squeeze his cock tight, as the boy just orgasmed, his ass muscles gripping Kaa's cock like a vice, as Kaa explodes inside of him, his cum flooding the boy's bowels, as Kaa moaned in Jake's mouth as they continued to kiss.

Soon, Jake was exhausted as he fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams Jake," Kaa whispered, as the snake fell asleep on Jake, his cock still inside of the boy.

In the middle of the night, Kaa awoke, as he looked lovingly at Jake. His cock had popped out during the night, as Jake's asshole was leaking cum.

Kaa removed himself from Jake, as Kaa slithers into the vents, looking for other orphans to play with. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaa's little friend 3**

Winter had finally came to an end, as the snow began to melt and the sunshine had made the climate a little warmer, and this made Kaa very happy, as he was no longer bound into staying inside the orphanage, however, the orphanage had become Kaa's home, as it provided him with plenty of rats to eat, but more importantly, the orphanage provided Kaa with many boys to play with.

By this time, Jake, Kaa's little friend, had just been adopted by a happy couple. Kaa was happy for him, but he was also sad to see him go.

One day, Kaa was sleeping on a tree near the orphanage when a noise under the tree disturbed Kaa from his slumber.

"Mmmmm, what now?" Kaa said annoyingly, as he looked under the tree, as he sees a small boy being bullied by three bigger boys.

Little Tyler was a 8-year-old orphan with blond hair and amber eyes, and now the small boy was being picked on, as one of the bigger boys pushes him to the ground.

"Oww!" Tyler cried, as he curled into a ball.  
"Ohhh, is the little baby going to cry?" they mocked him, as they kicked him, all the while laughing.  
"Ple... please... don't hurt me," Tyler said crying, trying to plead with them, but the boys didn't let up as they continued to kick him, as Tyler remained in a tight ball.

"Picking on that poor little helpless boy," Kaa said sadly, as the snake genuinely didn't like bullies, as was the reason why he and Shere Khan couldn't get along, while Kaa wanted to befriend, hypnotize, play and pleasure little mancubs, Shere Khan on the other hand wanted to kill them instead.

"Pick on someone your own size," Kaa hissed in anger, but he kept himself hidden, hoping to frighten the bullies away, as Kaa made unworldly noises.  
"It's a haunted!" the frightened boys yelled, as the three bullies ran for their lives.

Once the bullies had fled, Kaa looked at the small boy, still curled into a tight ball.

"Are you alright?" Kaa asked, as he slithered his head down to greet the frightened little boy, "it's all right, there gone now, no need to be afraid," Kaa smiled.  
"Ahhhh, a snake!" Tyler screamed, as he looked up and sees Kaa, his eyes widen in fear, as he curled himself tighter into his ball, "please Mr. Snake, don't eat me, I don't taste good, honest," he said.  
"Silly boy, I don't want to hurt you," Kaa chuckled.  
"Real... really?" Tyler said, looking up at Kaa, as the snake offered him his tail. Tyler grabs the tail, as Kaa pulled him up, "you're not going to eat me?"  
"No, I'd rather befriend you than eat you," Kaa chuckled, circling the boy as he introduces himself with a bow, "I'm Kaa, and who might you be?" he asked.

Tyler grew comfortable around Kaa as the small boy touches his face, as he tells Kaa about himself.

"I'm new here, after my dad left my momma, she brought me here," Tyler said sadly, "she told me she loved me, but she didn't have the money to take care of me," he said sadly.  
"I'm sorry to hear that little one," Kaa said, as he ran his tail his hair, "since you're new here, I'll be your friend, but you must keep me a secret from everyone here, or else they'll send me away, you promise?" Kaa asked him.  
"I promise," Tyler smiled, "tell me all about you?" he asked curiously.  
"I used to live in the jungles of India," Kaa said, "but I was captured and brought here against my will," Kaa said, "I was suppose to go to a pet store, but my crate fell off the delivery truck and I ended up here, I now live in the orphanage."  
"How's the jungle like?" Tyler asked curiously, as Kaa laid his coils around Tyler in a circle, telling the boy to sit on his coils, as Tyler does.

Kaa loved the feeling of the boy's bum on his coils as he sat on them.

"It's quite wonderful," Kaa smiled, as he reminisces about his old life in the jungle, telling Tyler all about the jungle, "I miss it, but I like it here too, I get to meet boys like you," Kaa smiled, as he nuzzled the boy's cheek with his snout, making Tyler giggle.

A school bell rang.

"I have to go to school now Kaa," Tyler said, "can I see you again?" he asked.  
"Yes Tyler, I'd like very much to see you again," Kaa smiled, "how about I see you in your room after school?" Kaa asked.  
"Sure," Tyler said, as he told Kaa where his room was.

It was at 5'o'clock in the afternoon when Tyler finishes his classes for the day, as he went to the cafeteria for dinner with rest of his fellow orphans.

At 6'o'clock, Tyler came back to his room. The boy removed his day clothes and put on some white briefs and a white T-shirt, his usual sleeping wear.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window, as it startled Tyler a little, but soon, the boy brightened up, as it was his new friend Kaa coming to visit as he promised earlier that day.

"Hi Kaa," Tyler smiled as he greeted the snake, opening the windows for him.  
"So nice to see you again," Kaa greeted, he slithered onto the window frame and into the room, as Tyler admired Kaa's body as he see it slithering into his room, watching as it gets thicker and thicker as more and more of Kaa enters.  
"You're so big," Tyler said with amazement.  
"Why thank you," Kaa smiled, as he loved being complimented on his size, as he takes pride on his sheer size.

As soon as Kaa's entire body was inside the room, Tyler closed the window.

Tyler sits on his bed as Kaa followed him, slithering on the bed with the boy, as Kaa circled around him. Kaa's coils lay atop Tyler's lap, then his tail drapes around his neck and shoulders, as Tyler could feel scales through his T-shirt. Tyler rubs the coil on his lap, pressing Kaa's coil on his briefs clad cock accidentally.

Tyler felt his cock grow hard inside his little briefs, tenting the front. Tyler didn't understand why his cock would do this sometimes, specially in the morning, or why it felt good to have your cock hard as well.

"What's wrong Tyler," Kaa asked the boy. Kaa knew full well why the boy was acting so strange, he could feel the boy's cock poking his coil.  
"My peepee's all hard," Tyler said cutely.  
"Oh? Let me see," Kaa said, sounding like a concerned parent, as he removed the coil from Tyler lap, seeing the tent on his briefs, "mmmmm, that's normal Tyler, all boys have these."  
"How do you know?" Tyler asked curiously.  
"In my home, boys like you are called mancubs," Kaa explained, "and I've had some mancub friends, and they all experience what you are experiencing now," Kaa smiled, "and they even play with it too," he added.  
"Really?" Tyler said.  
"Yes Tyler, would you want me to teach you?" Kaa asked him.  
"Alright," Tyler said nervously, as Kaa vibrated his tail around his shoulders to reassure him.  
"Now remove your briefs please," Kaa instructed, as Tyler did.

Kaa sees Tyler's little penis. It was beautiful.

"Now hold your peepee with your fingers," Kaa told him, and Tyler does.  
"Good, now move your fingers up and down it, you can speed up or slow down as much as you like," Kaa tells him, as he watches Tyler masturbating for the first time in his life.

Tyler could feel all sorts of things, things that he never felt before, his heart was pounding on his chest, a tingling feeling was spreading throughout his body. Tyler's hand was a blur on his cock, as he moved his hand up and down, up and down.

"Uhhh... uhhggg... uhhh uhh uhh!" Tyler grunted, as his little cock twitched all over the place, then he came, ropes of cum spurted out of his cock, coating his hand and come of Kaa's coils.

"How do you feel," Kaa asked him.  
"Hot, I feel hot and good too," Tyler smiled, "what is this?" the boy asked, as he looked at his hand, it was sticky and there was a rope of cum sticking to his fingers.  
"That's called cum," Kaa said, as he moved his head to his hand and licked it.  
"Ewww gross," Tyler said.  
"No it's not, it's good, try some," Kaa encouraged him.  
"Really?" Tyler asked unsure, but Kaa nodded. Tyler licked the cum from his fingers, "not... not bad," Tyler smiled, as he continued to lick at his fingers.  
"Hey, leave some for me," Kaa chuckled, as he licked at his fingers too, cleaning the cum.  
"Is there more?" Tyler asked eagerly. Kaa smiled at Tyler's eagerness.  
"Later, for now rest," Kaa told him.

After some rest, Tyler's cock had softened, as Kaa nudges him.

"Are you ready for lesson 2?" Kaa asked him with a smile.  
"Yeah," Tyler said excitedly, as his cock grew hard again.  
"Good, now spread your legs for me," Kaa said, "and lay down."

Tyler did as instructed and Kaa was now between his legs, looking at the boy's delicious cock. Kaa opened his mouth and takes Tyler's cock into his mouth.

"Kaa, what are you doing to my peepee?" Tyler asked, getting a little afraid, but Kaa didn't answer him.

Kaa's forked tongue wrapped around the boy's little penis, making Tyler's fears go away. He was feeling the same feelings from before, however, this was ten times better, as Kaa created a tight suction and sucked on the boy's cock, enjoying the taste greatly. Little Tyler began to hump at Kaa's face, as he held the snake's head with his hands, his hands massaging his head, making Kaa moan.

Soon, Tyler came in Kaa's mouth, as the boy was arching his back.

"That was so good, Kaa," Tyler said as he yawned.  
"That's called a 'blowjob,'" Kaa said, "and what we did earlier was a called 'jerking off.'"

Tyler nodded to Kaa. Tyler was exhausted as he lay on the bed and Kaa's coils were over him like a blanket, and soon, Tyler was asleep.

Kaa was happy that he didn't have to hypnotize Tyler to play with him, however, he would have to hypnotize him to go further with the lessons.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: That will be it for a while I'm afraid, I'm not going to say it's finished, I might have some idea to continue it down the road, but for now that is it for a while._**

 ** _Thanks everyone for enjoying my work._**

* * *

 **Kaa's little friend 4**

Kaa opened his eyes slowly, as a ring of color passes through them, as he awake in Tyler's room. Kaa yawned, then he looked at the small boy under his coils, as Tyler shifted back and forth and moaned in his sleep, Kaa giggled as Tyler was sucking on his tail like a pacifier. Then Tyler awoke.

It was a Saturday morning and so Kaa will have Tyler for himself this weekend, as he watches the boy open his eyes slowly and awaken. Tyler looked at Kaa and smiled.

"Hey Kaa, good morning," Tyler smiled. He stretches within Kaa's coils before sitting up, as Kaa nuzzles his face with Tyler's face, rubbing his cheek to Tyler's cheek, making Tyler giggle as Kaa did this.  
"Good morning Tyler," Kaa smiled, finishing nuzzling Tyler, "did you like what we did last night?"  
"Yeah Kaa, it was great, can we do that again?" Tyler asked, as Kaa nodded with a smile. Kaa feels Tyler's cock growing hard under his coils, as he shifted his coils over his cock, making Tyler moan slightly, as Kaa giggled.

Kaa's tail wrapped around Tyler's little hard cock, his coils drapes itself over his shoulders, allowing Tyler to recline and relax, as Kaa masturbated him, making the boy moan out, as this was music to Kaa's ears.

Kaa's own cock emerges from it's sheath as Tyler eyes it, his eyes widening at it. It was huge. It was bigger than the boy's forearm.

Kaa smiled at Tyler's reaction, as he brought his huge cock onto the boy's lap.

Tyler's little hands grabs at the huge cock, making Kaa moan, as he uses both hands to rub Kaa's cock up and down, all the while Kaa's tail rubs Tyler's cock up and down. They were jerking themselves off.

Kaa's coils draped over Tyler's shoulders began to vibrate and knead his shoulders, massaging him as they pleasured each other.

"MMmmmmmmm," both he and Tyler moaned, as both came at the same time, as Kaa's cum splattered all over Tyler's face and Tyler's cum splattered all over Kaa's coils.

"That was great Kaa," Tyler said.  
"Glad you enjoyed it Tyler," Kaa smiled, "there's more than this," Kaa said.  
"Really?" Tyler said in awe and excitement.  
"Oh yes, lots more," Kaa smiled, "would you like to go to the forest with me Tyler?" Kaa asked.  
"Forest, out there?" Tyler said with uncertainty in his voice.  
"I'll be there to protect you," Kaa said reassuringly, "you can trust in me."  
"Okay," Tyler said with a smile.

Before going to the forest, Tyler dressed in his pajamas and went to eat some breakfast before heading out of the orphanage. When Tyler reached the entrance to the forest, which had a 'NO ENTRY' sign on it. Kaa appeared with a smile, but then saw the worry in Tyler's face.

"We'll be back before nightfall," Kaa smiled, "trust me, we'll have lots of fun together here," Kaa smiled, reassuring him, as all sorts of perverted thoughts went through Kaa's head.

Tyler smiled as he held Kaa's tail in his small hands, as Kaa led him into the forest. It has been quite a long time since Kaa had played with a mancub in a setting such as this.

Kaa had scouted this area already when the weather become warmer, as he was leading Tyler to one of the largest trees in the forest, one that would give a breathtaking view and also give them enough privacy.

"Come up this tree," Kaa said, as he slithered up into the tree, "the view up here is breathtaking." But as Kaa looked down, Tyler was fidgeting.  
"I won't let you fall Tyler, you can believe in me," Kaa smiled, as he slithered his head down to the boy, "I'll carry you up," he said as Tyler nodded with a smile. Tyler completely trusted Kaa.

Kaa went behind Tyler and slides his head in between Tyler's legs and out the front, as he slithered himself onto Tyler's front, wrapping his head around the boy's upper body in a spiral. Kaa's head was now resting atop Tyler's head, feeling his hair. Kaa could feel Tyler's warm body through the thin cotton fabric of his pajamas and Tyler could feel Kaa's scales hugging his body, especially in between his legs, his little cock hardening as he felt Kaa began to pull him up, making him moan, as his little feet left the ground. Kaa coiled around his legs securely, as he hoists him up into the tree.

Kaa smiled as he felt Tyler's little hard cock poking his coils between his legs, then he felt Tyler began to move his hips back and forth, rubbing his hard cock and his little butt on Kaa's coil, making Tyler moan, as Kaa giggled, happy to see Tyler was eager.

The view from above the tree was amazing to Tyler, as he could see across the great state of Minnesota, seeing snow topped mountains from far away. It was a great view.

Still seated on Kaa's coil-seat, Tyler turned to Kaa with a smile of want.

"Can you play with my peepee again?" Tyler asked as he slowly rubs his little cock through the fabric of his pajama pants.  
"Yes Tyler, we will play," Kaa smiled, "but I promised you there was more, but first, let's get you out of these clothes, they'll get in the way of our fun," he smiled at Tyler.

Tyler removed his flip-flops, then removed his pajama shirt, then both his pajama pants and briefs in one swift move, as his little hard cock slaps his little tummy, making Tyler and Kaa giggle. Tyler sits down on Kaa's coil-seat again, as Kaa shuttered at the feeling of Tyler's naked butt on his coils.

Kaa smiled at Tyler, as he nuzzles his face on Tyler's cheeks, listening to the boy's childish laughter before slithering his head down and engulfing Tyler's cock, changing Tyler's childish laughter into childish moans, as he held the back of Kaa's head in his hands, massaging his head as Kaa bobbed his mouth back and forth on his little hard cock. Tyler began to hump his hips on Kaa's mouth, holding Kaa's head as he pushes his little cock back and forth on Kaa's mouth, feeling his forked tongue wrapping around his cock. Tyler's moaning gets louder as he humps Kaa's face until he came into his mouth. Kaa loved the taste of Tyler's cum as he continued to suck on it until it was clean.

"Time to show you what I promised you," Kaa smiled, as Tyler could tell Kaa was also excited about this as he was, "now, let me look at you," Kaa smiled, as he was looking directly into Tyler's eyes, his eyes began to produce rings of colors before Tyler's very eyes. The boy was in awe at the colors.  
"So pretty," Tyler said, then his mouth opened slightly, his pupils shrinks into pinpricks before exploding into rings of colors themselves, as they were mirroring Kaa's rings exactly.  
"They are aren't they," Kaa smiled, "just continue to look into them my sweet Tyler and listen to my song."  
Kaa's eyes were pulsing in brilliant rings of color as he swayed back and forth in front of the boy, mesmerizing more and more. Rings of color in blues, greens, yellows, reds, blacks, violets, oranges, all in random order, pulses out of Kaa's eyes and into the boy's mind.

Tyler was feelings all sorts of feelings as he looked into Kaa's colorful rings, he was feeling the happiest he'd ever felt, as if all his worries vanished, he was feeling very aroused, as he remembered the feelings from last night, when Kaa was playing with his peepee, but this was different, this was better, hundreds of times better than that, he was on cloud nine.

"You can trust in me my sweet little Tyler," Kaa sang, pressing his face to Tyler's face, as Kaa's rings dominated his vision, "trust in me and just in me," Kaa sang, "open your mouth please," Kaa smiled, as he kisses Tyler deeply, as Tyler wrapped his arms around Kaa's body. Kaa and Tyler shared a wet sloppy kiss for a few minutes.

"Mmmmmmmmm," the sounds of moans coming from them as they kissed, then Kaa broke the kiss, leaving Tyler's smiling lips all wet from their kiss, as Kaa continues his seductive lullaby. Kaa was excited about this, since it's been ages since he played like this with a mancub.

"Follow me my sweet little Tyler," Kaa sang, "trust in me and let your dreams take wing."

Kaa created a staircase with his coils as he lured Tyler down it, as the boy walked down the stairs without a care in the world, as he trusted Kaa with his life.

Then Kaa's staircase turned into a scaly roller coaster of twirls, spirals and loop-d-loops, as Tyler cried for joy as he fell down and slides down Kaa's coils, his body turning with away and there, then Kaa releases Tyler into the air before another set of coils catches the boy midair, then again and again, Kaa began to expertly juggle Tyler, as Kaa was enjoying himself as much as Tyler was.

Tyler comes to a rest in a coil hammock, as Kaa sways him back and forth, looking lovingly at the little boy.

"You can be aroused my sweet little Tyler," Kaa continued his song, "be safe and sound knowing I too am aroused," Kaa sang, as he continued to sway Tyler back and forth, then Kaa's tail slithered in between Tyler's legs, as they were spread apart straddling Kaa's coil.

Kaa's tail teases Tyler's little anus gently, twirling his tail back and forth inside the ring of muscle, making Tyler gasp.

"Slip into sweet ecstasy," Kaa sang, as he pushes more and more of his tail into the boy. Kaa needed to open Tyler up for what was eventually to come.  
"Sail on a silver mist, slowly and surely your senses... will..." Kaa pushes his tail more and more, hearing Tyler moans.  
"Cease... to resist," Kaa's tail had pushed into the boy's bowels, making Tyler's body quake and shutter at the feeling, as Kaa continued to push his tail back and forth inside of him, as he swayed him back and forth in his coil hammock.  
"Mmmmmmm," Tyler moaned loudly, making Kaa giggle.  
"You're moaning beautifully," Kaa smiled.  
"Thanks..." Tyler moaned.  
"Now open wide," Kaa said, as Tyler followed, opening his mouth.

Kaa pushes the coil cradling Tyler's head up, making the boy sit up. Kaa brings his cock in front of Tyler before pushing the huge head into Tyler's opened mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm, that's it Tyler, suck for me," Kaa said, as Tyler began to suck on Kaa's cock. Kaa pushes more of his cock into the boy's mouth until it reached his throat, as Tyler was now deep-throating Kaa. Kaa began to move his cock in and out, in and out, again again, in Tyler's stretched lips, as Kaa's tail thrusts into Tyler more and more, as the boy's cries were muffled by Kaa's cock so deep in his throat.

"Mmmmmmmmmm," Kaa moaned as he came into Tyler's mouth, as some of his cum drips down Tyler's chin, as Tyler also came all over himself and Kaa's coils.

After a few minutes, Kaa laid Tyler on his back on a nest of Kaa's coils, as they were on the thick branches. Kaa was ready, as he had Tyler's legs spread wide.

Kaa slides his head in between Tyler's legs and began to lick at his anus, then he opened his mouth and began to slurp it, as Kaa lubes Tyler's anus with his slick saliva, and Kaa's cock was so slick with Tyler's saliva.

Kaa looked at the little form sprawled in front of him, as Tyler was smiling wide with rings of colors pulsing from his eyes. Kaa slithered down to Tyler's face and began to look into his eyes again, making sure the hypnosis on Tyler was strong, as his hypnosis was a painkiller.

Kaa pushes into Tyler, his little friend, his little lover, as goosebumps spreads all over Tyler's body, his legs were shaking as he felt intense pressure on his little bottom.

Tyler's mouth opened slightly from the pressure of Kaa pushing his huge cock into Tyler's smaller anus. Tyler was feeling little pain only, as Kaa's hypnosis could only block so much, but it was enough to make the intrusion as painless as possible.

"Deeper, please," Tyler moaned, as he wanted to feel more of Kaa's cock inside of him. Tyler's nerve endings from his little anus all ignited and sent messages of pleasure into the boy's pleasure centers, as they were amplified by Kaa's hypnosis.

Kaa smiled as he pushes further in. Kaa moaned, feeling the hot confines of Tyler's innards, as Kaa continued to push his cock into the boy. Tyler's stomach bloated, an imprint of Kaa's massive cock was embedded inside his skin.

"I feel so full Kaa, so good," Tyler moaned, his body slick with sweat, "you're my best friend ever Kaa, I love you."  
"You're mine as well, sweet Tyler, I love you more," Kaa smiled, as he nuzzles his face with Tyler's cheek, making the boy giggle.

Kaa pulls the coil holding his cock, thus bringing Tyler up with him, as Tyler was now straddling Kaa's cock midair.

Kaa's tail began to coil around Tyler's shaking body, as Tyler was shaking from the pleasure of it all. Tyler would have cum there and then, that was until Kaa gave this hypnotic order, "Don't cum unless I say," Kaa said.

Kaa's coils wrapped around Tyler's little form, coiling around his waist, as he sandwiches Tyler's cock in between two coils as they moved as one as Kaa continued to coil around the boy, adding more pleasure to Tyler's overly pleasured body. Kaa's tail coils around his little stomach, feeling his own cock inside the skin, then coils around his chest, as Kaa pinned his arms to his sides, then coils around his little neck, as Kaa tightened around his little body, tightening around his neck, strangling Tyler slightly, but not enough to harm him, as Kaa wouldn't dream of harming his little friend and lover.

Kaa held Tyler tightly, then he pulls Tyler up and almost off his cock, as Kaa could feel the slight breeze over his cock, then he pushes Tyler down, making Kaa moan as he shut his eyes tight, feeling the intense feeling of Tyler riding his cock, as Kaa pulls him up and down, up and down.

"Ahhhhhh! Uhhhhh! Mmmmmmmm! Ahhhhhh!" Tyler groaned with each and every pull and push, pull and push, his little body was trembling, as his body was over pleasured and unable to release thanks to Kaa's mental block, his little toes were curled tight as Kaa continued to pull and push Tyler on his cock.

Kaa couldn't handle anymore himself, as his coils were shaking from the intense pleasure he was feeling and it was great.

Kaa slithered to Tyler's face and whispered into his ear, "Cum."

"MMmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Tyler let out a squeal of pleasure, as he experiences the most intense orgasm of his life. Tyler's anus became a vice grip on Kaa's cock, making Kaa's eyes pulse momentarily from the pleasure, as Tyler came all over himself and Kaa's coils.

Kaa let out a loud hiss as he came into Tyler's bowels, as Kaa continued to pull and push down Tyler's body on his cock, milking himself so to speak, as Kaa brings he and Tyler down on the branch, as Tyler was now fast asleep, and soon sleep had come over Kaa himself.

A few hours later, Kaa awoke and the sun was setting already as he yawned. Kaa's cock had slipped out of the boy while they slept. Kaa had promised to return Tyler back to the orphanage before sundown and he was going to fulfill it, as he still held Tyler's body in his coils.

It took some effort, but Kaa managed to sneak himself and Tyler into the boy's bedroom.

Kaa smelt Tyler and he reeked of sex as he slithers into Tyler's little bedroom and began to fill the little bathtub with warm water, as he placed the sleeping boy in the tub. Kaa soaps and shampoos Tyler, as Kaa also cleans his body as well in the process. Kaa then dries himself and Tyler up with a towel, then dresses the boy in a fresh pair of briefs and pajamas.

As Kaa tucks him into bed, with Kaa laying on top of Tyler, his coils acting like a blanket. Kaa kisses Tyler's forehead and whispers, "good night my sweet Tyler."

Kaa lay his head on top of Tyler's slightly wet hair, as he fell asleep.


End file.
